


Bad Things

by bayoublackjack



Series: Love in London [22]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Affairs, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Multiple Crossovers, POV Martha Jones, Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoublackjack/pseuds/bayoublackjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the tension grows between her and John following their one night stand, Martha comes to a conclusion about the direction of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Things

A wedding was probably the last place Martha wanted to be, but the bride was a colleague and a close mate.  So she sat near the bar nursing electric blue cocktail that tasted like gin and lemonade and watched the partygoers.  John was there along with a great deal of others from A&E.  The two of them kept their distance from one another as they had done since their one night stand.

“Why carnival?” Rory asked with a scowl at her left.  He flinched when a server dressed as a clown walked past.  “I can’t think of anything less romantic then clowns.”

“I think it has something to do with how they met,” Martha answered, eyes still locked on John.  “Or maybe it was because he’s a carnival worker.  Maybe both.”

“Right...”  Rory followed her gaze to the dance floor and John in particular.  “Did something happen between you and Dr Smith in Las Vegas?”

Martha was startled by the sudden question and quickly turned her attention to Rory.  “What?  Why do you ask?”

Rory shrugged casually.  “It’s just that things have seemed pretty tense since you’ve returned.”

Martha drained the rest of her cocktail from her glass and gestured for the bartender to give her another.  “We had a misunderstanding,” she admitted vaguely.

Rory frowned.  “Okay.  You need an intervention,” he declared suddenly and took her by the hand.

Martha’s eyes went wide.  “What?”

“Less drinking, more dancing,” Rory said before leading Martha out onto the dance floor.  He pulled her close and slowly swayed with her to the tune of a female vocalist hauntingly crooning about love that was like a carousel.

Martha forced a smile.  She appreciated Rory’s concern, but the situation was for more complicated than he knew.  She tried to concentrate her attention on Rory, who was chatting about something, but her gaze fell upon John again.  He was dancing with another woman.  No one she recognised, but she thought she heard one of the nurses refer to her as a schoolteacher named Clara that may or may not be more than mates with one of the doctors they knew.  She was pretty and petite and John seemed to be enjoying her company.  The sight of him smiling down at her set Martha on edge.

Was she jealous?  She had no right to be.

Martha willed herself to look away, but before she could John’s eyes locked on hers just as the lyrics of the song mentioned it being all fun and games until you fall in love.  She quickly broke eye contact with him and pulled back from Rory.  “I’m sorry.  I have to go.” She stepped away and foolishly glanced at John, who continued watching her over his dance partner’s shoulder.  “Thanks for the dance,” Martha added almost as an afterthought before rushing out of the banquet hall.

Martha moved away from the door and over toward the souvenir photo booth then closed her eyes and tried to quiet the racing of her thoughts.  What the hell was she doing?  She needed to get out of there and far away from John.  She opened her eyes turned to leave only to run straight to into the man himself.

John caught her by the shoulders and looked down at her with an expression of concern.  “Where’s the fire?”

Martha exhaled sharply, avoiding his gaze.  “Not now, John.”

John released her shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets.  “Still not talking to me?”

“Me not talking to you?”  She scoffed.  “You walked out on me.”

“I thought that’s what you wanted.”  John tilted his head to get a good look at her.  “Isn’t it?”

Martha looked up to meet his eyes.  “Have you ever wanted something _so_ badly even though you knew it wasn’t good for you and that it would only cause you pain later?”

“I’m an alcoholic, Martha,” John reminded her.  “I’m well versed with that feeling.”

“Well that’s what you are for me.”

John sighed heavily.  “I never wanted to cause you any pain.”

“Whether you want to or not, I’m not getting out of this unscathed.  None of us are.” Martha stared downward.  “I cheated on my fiancé, John.  Even if by some miracle Tom manages to forgive me, I doubt he’ll ever trust me again.”

“We all make mistakes, Martha,” John replied.  “We all do things that we regret.  Things we wish we could take back.”

“But I don’t,” Martha retorted.  “I don’t want to take it back.”

“What?” Even without looking at him the shock was evident in his voice.

“I regret the circumstances,” Martha admitted.  “But that afternoon in my flat…and our week in Vegas…”  She met his eyes again.  “I don’t regret spending that time with you.  Not even for a second.”

John stared at her with a fire in his eyes as if he’d consume her on the spot.  He closed the space between then and wrapped an arm around her waist.  Martha looked around, afraid that someone might see, but John pulled her into the souvenir photo booth and out of sight.

Once they had the privacy, John titled her head back and brought his lips to hers in a crushing kiss.  Martha gripped his lapels, drawing him closer.  The arm around her waist tightened as he lifted her up onto her toes and she moved her arms to his neck to maintain the position.  His hand left the back her head and moved down, caressing her neck and fingertips brushing against the skin that lay above her neckline before burning a trail down her body through the fabric of her dress and then finding skin once more underneath.

Martha gasped when his hand found its destination and his fingers learned the lay of the land.  She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip to keep from making a sound lest they were discovered.  Though she wasn’t sure if they would be heard, she could clearly hear the music playing from the ballroom.  A woman singing about good girls doing bad things.  The symmetry wasn’t lost on Martha.

“Everything about this is wrong,” Martha insisted breathlessly as her body reacted to John’s machinations.  “I should be pushing you away, but God help me I want to pull you closer.”

“A better man would send you away,” John said.  “I’m not a good man though.”  He pulled his hand away from her to undo his trousers.

The pause in activity gave Martha the opportunity to come to her senses.  “Wait!  John, stop!”  She pushed him away quickly.  “We can’t do this.”

“Damn it, Martha!”  John groaned and ran a rough hand through his hair.  “You’re sort of giving me mixed signals right now.”

“No,” Martha replied, poking her head out of the photo booth to see if anyone was around.  “I mean we can’t do this _here_.  Someone might see us.”

“Right.”  John relaxed and nodded.  “Yours or mine?”

“Yours.”

John pulled her into another fierce kiss before they both slipped out of the booth and collected their things from the cloak room.  A quick taxi ride back to his flat and they were both in each other’s arms again.  Martha thought she might melt to nothingness as John painstakingly peeled her dress away.

“Let’s take our time,” he said in a husky voice close to her ear.  “I want to enjoy this.”

And so they did.  The next few hours were spent quietly exploring one another.  John made a point to kiss every inch of her body, his beard leaving her chest and thighs raw in the process.

Martha pushed all thoughts of guilt aside and allowed herself to get lost in the familiarity of his touch.  The smell of his cologne mingled with sweat.  The taste of his kiss.  The heavenly sound of her name being purred in his accent.  And perhaps her favourite part, the look of utter bliss in his eyes right before their bodies stilled.

Martha moaned softly as John collapsed on top of her and nuzzled her neck affectionately.  “We’re going to hell,” she told him.

John lifted his head to look her in the eyes.  “Believe it or not, but I’m not very religious.”

“Oh yea?”  Martha laughed.  “That’s funny because I seem to recall you invoking God’s name a few times just now.”

John laughed as well.  “Yes, well sex with you is a spiritual experience,” he joked as he resuming nuzzling her neck.  “Like paying respect to an earthbound goddess.”

Martha scoffed and nudged him playfully.  “You’re full of it.”

“Maybe I am,” John acknowledged.  “But that doesn’t mean you aren’t worthy of worship.”

Martha forced him to look at her.  “Am I really?”

“Aye.  Every day and twice on Sundays.”  John claimed her lips and kissed her deeply.  When they pulled apart, he looked at her with an unsure smile.  “That is _if_ we get to do this again.”

If you do something once you can do it twice, Martha thought to herself.  She had already cheated on Tom twice and now here she was thinking about making it a third.  It reminded her of the time when Tish had gotten in trouble for staying out all night with her boyfriend during sixth form.

“I already knew mum was gonna be cross,” Tish told her the next morning.  “So I figured if I’m gonna get in trouble already then I might as well go all out.”

Martha had already crossed the line by sleeping with John the first time.  Tom would be hurt either way.  Would it really matter in the grand scheme of things if she had only betrayed him twice versus having a full out affair?  The logical side of her knew the answer, but she hadn’t been acting according to logic in a while so why should she start now?

Martha sighed softly.  “I’m not going to lie.  I do enjoy spending time with you, but we can’t turn this into something that it’s not.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning we need rules.”

John sat up.  “Such as?”

“We’re not dating,” Martha began, sitting up to look him in the eyes.  “Don’t treat me like I’m your girlfriend or something because that’s not what I am.”

“Not while that ring is on your finger,” John quipped.

Martha glanced down at her engagement ring.  “Another thing…you can’t come back to my flat again.  Cheating on Tom is bad enough, but shagging you in our bed is just adding insult to injury.”

“Anything else?”

“Not that it needs saying, but this has to stay between us,” Martha continued.  “At work, we have keep things completely professional.”

“I have a provision,” John chimed in.  Martha pursed her lips and prepared to shoot down whatever outlandish rule he concocted.  “You have to stop drinking.”  Martha’s expression relaxed and he continued.  “First taste of gin I’ve had in nearly nine years and it’s on your lips.”

Martha chewed on her lip.  “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t think one gin soaked snog is enough to ruin my sobriety,” John assured her.  “But it’s more for you than me,” he clarified.  “There are better ways to cope than emptying a bottle.”

“Like shagging an attractive physician?”

“That’s definitely high on the list,” John confirmed as he moved to kiss her again.  They shifted their positions on the bed, gearing up for round three when the phone on the nightstand began to ring.

“Are you going to answer that?” Martha asked.

John continued kissing her neck and shoulders.  “Let it go to answerphone.”

“It could be important.”

“Could be,” John agreed.  “But not nearly as important as you are right now.”

Martha didn’t question him.  Instead she relaxed beneath him, hands getting lost in his hair as he trailed kisses from her collarbone downward.  He had only just reached her navel when his voicemail message began to play aloud.

“John,” a female voice said on the answerphone causing John to freeze immediately.  “I’m leaving you a message.  Again,” she said with an air of annoyance.  “You can’t keep ignoring me forever.  Look.  I’m going to be in London again soon.  I have some business to tend to in town.  We _need_ to talk in person.  Ring me when you get this.”

“Who was that?” Martha asked.

“That…”  John sighed softly.  “That was Rose.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is curious or seeking to enhance their reading experience the songs playing while Martha and Rory danced was [Carousel by Melanie Martinez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cE6_OOayN_Y) and the song Martha heard while in the photo booth with John was [Bad Things by Meiko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5HX9YFIAt4).


End file.
